


An Irresistible Force

by ficforthought



Series: A Force of Nature (Jared/Colin) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Man/Younger Man, Pseudo-Incest, Rare Pairings, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Irresistible:impossible to refuse, oppose, or avoid because it is too pleasant, attractive, or strong.Jared’s son, Jensen, had been best friends with Colin since Kindergarten, the two almost inseparable from their first week. Jared has been inexplicably drawn to Colin in a way he didn't understand. They've shared multiple kisses over the years, all innocent... until now!N.B.Just to be clear, although there are details of kisses while Colin was a young child there isNOTHINGsexual implied prior to him being a teenager and aware of his actions.
Relationships: Colin Ford/Jared Padalecki
Series: A Force of Nature (Jared/Colin) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	An Irresistible Force

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I hope you enjoy it!

Jared’s son, Jensen, had been best friends with Colin since Kindergarten, the two almost inseparable from their first week. Jared remembers his first encounter with Colin as clear as day, even though over a decade had passed. He’d gone to collect his son, expecting him to rush over, eager to talk about what they’d done that day in Kindergarten like he had for three days in a row, but this time Jensen was sat at one of the tables with another boy, both drawing on one large sheet of paper.  
  
Curious, Jared had watched from the doorway as the boys worked alongside each other, talking animatedly as only four year olds can. He watched as Jensen seemed to take control, pointing to crayons and then the paper, the other boy nodding his head and following the instructions he was being given, a smile lighting up his whole face when Jensen seemed pleased with him. Jared couldn’t help the smile of his own as he watched them interact, completely oblivious to anything else going on around them. After a couple of minutes he’d made his way over to them.  
  
“Daddy!” Jensen cried, dropping his crayons and running to throw himself into Jared’s arms before wriggling away to get back to the table, “Look what we did,” he pointed at two of the four people in the picture, his smile widening as he stood by the other boy, “this is me and this is Colin,” he said happily, “He’s littler than me but he’ll grow big soon ‘cause he’s going to eat all his veggies from now on, right, Colin?”  
  
The boy smiled widely and nodded so hard that his soft brown hair fell into his eyes. Jared had the urge to reach up and push it back over his forehead, something about the boy drawing his attention straight away. Once his son’s words sunk in he looked over the boy - he was definitely smaller in frame than Jensen, though not by much and Jared guessed there was maybe two or three months age difference between them. The boy - Colin - looked skinny, maybe a little too skinny for his age, but he looked quite tall so maybe it was deceiving.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Colin,” Jared said, laughing to himself when the boy had eagerly lifted a long, knobbly arm and clumsily shook the man’s much bigger hand, a beaming, contagious smile on his young face. The smile faded noticeably when Jensen went to collect his backpack to leave for the day, the boy’s big blue eyes losing some of the sparkle from only a minute ago. Jared felt the inexplicable urge to hug him but instead ruffled his hair, “see ya next time, Colin.”  
  
In the car on the way home, and for the rest of the evening, Jensen had talked non stop about Colin, telling Jared all about his new friend. From what his son had said Jared had surmised that Colin’s dad wasn’t really in the picture and his mom worked a lot, which would make sense for a single parent - he should know, as one himself. Jared was fortunate that his web design business could be run from home, meaning he was able to be there for Jensen as much as possible, which had been a Godsend. Had he needed to hold down an office hours job after he’d lost Jensen’s mother, there was no way he’d have been able to cope with looking after a two year old.  
  
As time went on, Jensen and Colin became inseparable, always wanting to spend time together. Jared and Kim, Colin’s mom, took it in turns to have the boys for sleepovers, first days of schools, holidays, camping trips, whenever the other needed some time to themselves or for the occasional date of Kim’s. He’d been there for loose teeth, temper tantrums, homework, scraped knees, wet beds, various illnesses, and held them both after bad days and nightmares. He loved them both, unconditionally and told them often. The smiles from both boys never failed to make his chest burst with affection.

§

Colin had been eight the first time he kissed Jared on the mouth for just a little too long, innocent as it was. He’d come out of school with scraped knuckles, ripped shirt, a bloody lip, a tear streaked face and a conviction Jared had never seen before from him. When he’d asked the boy what had happened Colin simply replied, “Some kids said my daddy doesn’t love me because he doesn’t live with us. I told them to shut their cakeholes because me and momma don’t need him, we have you and that’s better!” He’d hugged Jared and climbed into his lap, burying his face in the crook of the man’s neck.  
  
Jared had felt an odd mix of emotions as he returned the hug, stroking Colin’s back and placing a soft, caring kiss to the top of his head, before he set about cleaning up the boy’s hand and lip. The disinfectant stung Colin’s skin, the boy hissing and wincing, and Jared did what he’d done countless times before, taken hold of Colin’s hand and kissed his knuckles better, before he kissed his own fingers and touched the boy’s lips with them, “There you go, all better.”  
  
“It’s not,” Colin said, leaning forward, planting a closed mouth kiss to Jared’s lips and bringing both arms around the man’s neck, keeping them there after he pulled back, “ _that’s_ better!” the boy had said, smiling at him with warm eyes.  
  
Jared had slid Colin’s arms from around him, a little disturbed, but not wanting to make the boy feel like he’d done something wrong, all he’d done was show affection, “Why did you do that, Colin?” he’d asked, softly.  
  
“It’s what you do when you love someone,” he shrugged, offering a bright smile “and I love you, Jared.”  
  
A warmth spread through Jared’s chest and he smiled back, “Love you, too, little man,” he replied, before sending him off to change clothes. He’d talk to Kim about maybe getting Colin to show he cared in a different way, later, because he didn’t think the kids at school, for instance, would appreciate that particular display of affection.  
  


§

  
The second time Colin kissed Jared he was ten and it was after a nightmare. Jensen had always slept like the dead and hadn’t even stirred when his friend thrashed and cried out in his sleep loud enough to wake Jared from the next room. He went in to comfort the boy the same way he always had with both him and Jensen, holding the small frame to his chest, stroking his hair and rocking gently until the tears stopped. When Jared went to pull away, Colin clung to him arm with both hands, stopping him from leaving, “Stay, please?” he’d asked in a voice so quiet and pathetic that Jared couldn’t refuse. He’d climbed into the bed and held the boy in his arms, almost dozing off until heard a soft, “Thank you,” before he felt movement and a quick press of lips against his, as if testing, then again a little firmer, for a longer period. The whole kiss lasted maybe ten seconds in total, but something about it made Jared feel uncomfortable, a swirling in his stomach he couldn’t control. Colin had turned away from him then and gone back to sleep, leaving Jared to stroke the boy’s back until he was sound asleep, and to doubt what he was concerned about.

§

  
The third time Colin kissed him was still innocent, yet in hindsight Jared should have known there was more to it this time. The boys had gotten into a big fight over a girl at school, Jensen accusing his friend of ‘stealing her away’. Colin had snorted, saying he’d done nothing of the sort. Jared had shouted after his son after he threw a scathing, “Fuck you!” Colin’s way and stormed up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door so hard it rattled.  
  
“Just forget it,” Colin said, shoulders slumped and looking thoroughly miserable.  
  
“You wanna tell me what happened?” Jared asked, closing his laptop and pushing it across the other side of the kitchen table.  
  
“Not really,” Colin replied, folding his arms over his chest in a typical ‘leave me alone’ gesture, “he’s just being an ass. He has no fucking clue, Jared.”  
  
“Hey, I know I’m not your dad but if I’m gonna tell him off for swearing under my roof then the same rules apply to you, kiddo.”  
  
Colin had let out an exaggerated sigh then blown away some of the hair that had fallen over his eyes now that his bangs had grown longer again. Jared couldn’t help but think about how despite the product he had in it, Colin’s hair still looked baby soft, the way it did that first day, and his fingers twitched wanting to touch it. “Right... ‘kiddo’”, Colin snapped, “that’s what you still think, right?”  
  
“Hey, what’s with the attitude?” Jared asked, confused, “Last I checked, thirteen still counts as a kid whether you think so or not!”  
  
“I’m fourteen!” Colin snapped and glared at him, but said nothing more, just slumped into the chair opposite, his long arms resting on the table while he picked at the edge of the wicker placemat. He suddenly looked deep in thought, a small frown wrinkling his young forehead. Jared felt a huge lurch in his chest whenever one of his boys was suffering in some way and he hated it. He’s reached over and put a hand over Colin’s smaller one, though he noted it wasn’t as small as a few months ago.  
  
“Not until next month, buddy!” he chuckled, before becoming serious again, “Is there something on your mind, kid...er, Colin?” he asked.  
  
Colin sighed and stayed silent. For a long time Jared thought he wasn’t going to respond until finally the kid looked up, “I hate this, Jared,” he said, quietly, “I just feel so…” he was obviously searching for the right words, “helpless, like I can’t have what I want, like I wanna be _me_ but... I don’t,” he took in a breath, “I don’t fit in with what people expect.”  
  
Seeing the pain filling those big, beautiful blue eyes, Jared had moved to kneel on the floor and wrap his arms around the boy, leaning into his warmth and breathing in his scent as Colin returned the hug, holding on tight. Jared cupped the back of the teen’s head in one hand and pulling back he’d gently pushed away the hair from Colin’s face, stroking his cheekbone with a thumb and offering a small smile, “Sweetheart, you’ll always fit in with us, no matter what’s going on in that head of yours. I’m here for you and you can talk to me about anything,” without thinking, he’d been stroking the silky soft strands of Colin’s hair, “I won’t tell your mom unless you want me to. Whatever’s got you twisted up can stay between us if that’s what you want. You know that, don’t you?”  
  
Colin nodded, a small smile stretching his plump lips, “I know, thank you,” he reached up to touch the side of Jared’s face, looking intently into his eyes and at that point the man didn’t think anything of leaning in and pressing a kiss to Colin’s forehead. A small moan echoed in the quiet room before Colin stroked along Jared’s jawline, then leaned in to place a lingering kiss on his lips. The older man returned it automatically, followed by a series of small pecks, meaning it to be comforting, a reassurance that he was there for the boy if and when he needed him.  
  
He’d pulled away to find Colin’s cheeks flushed and his breathing more rapid. Jared felt his heart rate speed up a little, licking his lips and feeling a pull towards the boy, almost reaching out a hand to stop him as Colin stood and quickly left the room with a breathy, “Shit!” spilling from his lips.  
  
Looking back, Jared would later see that was the first time he crossed a line that society said was never meant to be crossed… but it wouldn’t be the last.

§

  
Two years or so passed and puberty was still hitting both boys hard. They’d both shot up inches seemingly overnight, Jensen’s broader frame filling out a little while Colin was still thin, but not skinny like he’d been when he was young. Jensen had begun to take more of an interest in girls, Jared had overheard his son telling Colin that he’d kissed a girl from school but she’d pulled away when he tried to slip her the tongue. Jared had needed to suppress a laugh at the thought of Jensen’s face as he told the story, if his tone of voice was anything to go by, he could only imagine it was a look of pure indignation. He was about to move away from the door and put away the laundry in his arms away when Jensen asked Colin a question.  
  
“Did _you_ get tongue with yours? I mean you’ve had your first kiss, right?”  
  
Something made Jared freeze, suddenly feeling like he needed to hear the answer yet he had no idea why it mattered. They were fifteen, this kind of conversation was commonplace, when he’d been that age he and his friends had been talking about things much more graphic, though of course they had no real idea what they were talking about. Jared swallowed, his mouth dry while he waited for the response.  
  
“Course I’ve had my first kiss, asswipe,” Colin said, “it was a while ago but there was no tongue. I was a little surprised they kissed me back to be honest. I had to get outta there, I kinda got… y’know...”  
  
Jensen was quiet for a while before he let out a bark of laughter, “Dude, did you pop a boner from your first kiss or something?”  
  
“Shut up!” Colin snapped, way too quickly.  
  
“Oh my God, you did!” Jensen teased, “that’s priceless. How long ago was this, anyway?”  
  
“It’s not my fault, stupid body does what it wants, and don’t tell me you don’t get random boners, I saw you in History last week, you were shifting like you had ants in your pants staring at Lucy Jackon’s tits!”  
  
“Fuck you, the chair was uncomfortable!” Jensen replied, defensively, before turning the tables, “Come on, man, spill, tell me all about the kiss!”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Colin snorted, then his voice got calmer, “it was ages ago, there’s not been anyone else I wanted to kiss, since. I’ve always been kinda crazy about them, still am, so I’m not interested in making out with random people just for the sake of it.”  
  
“Seriously?” Jensen asked, dubiously, “Nobody at all? Who was it… _when_ was it? Dude, why didn’t you tell me?” he sounded a little hurt by the fact he didn’t know and Jared’s heart ached a little for his son.  
  
Colin didn’t answer for a while and when he did Jared took a step closer, “A couple of years ago. I didn’t tell you because…I dunno, man, I was curious, it wasn’t meant to be _that_ kind of kiss, but then he was just there hugging me in the kitchen and it felt right, ya know? I don’t think he even has any idea how much I’m into him even after all this time.” he said, his voice sad.  
  
“Two years?” Jensen said, sounding surprised, “Wait… _he_? It was a he?”  
  
Colin cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah... is that gonna be a problem for you?” his voice sounded so small that Jared wanted to go in there and hug him, hold him tight like when he was little.  
  
“What? Of course not! Dude, I don’t care if you wanna kiss guys, girls or both, as long as you’re happy, OK?”  
  
Jared could hear Colin’s sigh of relief through the half open door, “Cool, thanks, man.”  
  
“So you gonna tell me who it was?” Jensen asked.  
  
“Someone older than us, that’s all you’re getting, perv!”  
  
Jensen’s response was drowned out by the thumping of blood through Jared’s chest. The teen hadn’t ever mentioned the kiss they shared that day, but now, having heard what Colin had said about a hug in the kitchen, it being two years ago _and_ with someone older, he didn’t see how the kid could be referring to anyone but him. Kim usually worked late shifts and weekends at the restaurant because there were better tips, so Jensen and Colin spent most of their time here at Jared’s house, and he would put money on the fact that Colin would never be alone with someone older in his own house, he knew better than to put himself at risk like that.  
  
“Shit,” he cursed as the bedroom door was pulled open and he was met with a shocked looking Jensen, “you scared me, dude.”  
  
“Dad, why are you lurking outside my room?” Jensen asked with a frown.  
  
“Uh,” his tongue had clicked and felt heavy in his mouth, “these,” he said, thrusting the pile of clothes towards his son.  
  
Jensen frowned again, side stepping him, “Let Colin sort them, I gotta pee.”  
  
He watched as Jensen walked off down the hall, only turning back around at the sound of a throat being cleared. Colin stood in the doorway with a slight blush on his cheeks, eyes darting between Jared’s own and the floor, “Hey,” he said, softly, “I’ll...er… I’ll take those?”  
  
Jared blinked a couple of times before he realised Colin was holding his arms out for the clothes, “Oh yeah, sure.”  
  
The teen hugged the garments to his chest, “So, um… did you hear what we were talking about?”  
  
“No,” Jared lied then revised his answer, “kinda. Yeah. Colin, look, I might be wrong here, but…” how was he supposed to ask the question? _Should_ he ask the question, would it make it weird? There was no sexual intent behind it, but he _had_ kissed Colin back, so would other people see it as innocent if it came to light?  
  
Colin moved the pile of clothes into one arm and reached the other out, put a large hand on Jared’s shoulder, took a step closer and looked him in the eye, “I was talking about you if that’s what you’re wondering, but don’t worry, I won’t say anything. I instigated it, it’s on me, I know that. You did nothing wrong, ever. I can’t help the way I feel, Jared, I’m sorry if I’ve made this awkward.”  
  
Jared swallowed, he felt a little sick and a lot confused, “Fuck,” he said, finding himself staring back into those addictive baby blues, the heat of the teen’s palm bleeding through his shirt. Colin licked his lips and Jared’s eyes followed the movement. He felt the urge to step closer, to hold the boy in his arms and sooth the stress and hurt that was written all over his face, once again feeling like he was being drawn to the kid. They both jumped when the bathroom door was wrenched open, Colin’s hand quickly dropped from Jared’s shoulder as Jensen padded towards them. The older man found his voice, “don’t crease those up,” he said, hoping it sounded steadier than he felt, waving his arm in Colin’s direction, “I just finished ironing the shirts.”

§

  
Later that night, or more like the early hours of the morning, Jared lay wide awake in bed, thinking. He kept remembering Colin’s words about his first kiss, how he’d gotten hard from it and how he was still - he’d said _still_ \- crazy about the guy he kissed… about _Jared_ , apparently. It was all kinds of wrong - Colin shouldn’t be thinking like that, Jared was a surrogate stepfather to him for fuck’s sake, no normal kid feels like they want to kiss their stepfather! _So why can’t you stop thinking about it?_ , a warped part of his mind asked him.  
  
After racking his brain, replaying years of time spent with Colin he reasoned that because he was the only steady, male influence in the kid’s life, especially since his father had only started showing up here and there during the past couple of years, it must be the time they’d spent together, with and without Jensen that had caused Colin to become infatuated with him. His friend’s father was the only male source of physical affection he’d had from being a small child and his brain had become hardwired to think of Jared in a confusing way, that’s all. He’d talk to Colin in the morning before Jensen got up, his boy always slept late on Saturdays and Colin was an early riser so it would be the perfect opportunity.  
  
He must have fallen asleep after he made a plan for the morning, because the next thing he became aware of was a distressed whimpering kind of sound. It took a little while for him to come to and when he did he realised Colin must be having one of his nightmares, which was unusual as they’d tailed off over the past year or so. He got out of bed and padded over to the room opposite his, listening outside the door for a moment, judging whether he should go in and try to wake the teen. The whimpering got louder, small sobs following. Hearing Colin distressed never failed to make his protective instincts kick in and he opened the door, stepping into the room.  
  
Jensen hadn’t fully closed one of the curtains and the moonlight was spilling into the room, providing enough light for him to see Colin thrashing in bed, his breathing erratic and pained moans falling from his lips. Jared stepped closer to wake him and he could see sweat across Colin’s forehead and pooling in his throat. He was almost at the bed when the teen’s movements changed, he went rigid then stilled completely, holding his breath for a few moments before releasing it, then gulping down air with rapid rises and falls of his chest.  
  
Jared was torn, then, unsure whether to try to rouse him now that the nightmare seemed to have settled, when Colin began to wake of his own accord. He blinked, looking confused, then his eyes fell on Jared and widened. The teen sat bolt upright and pulled the covers around him, looking scared, “Shhh, it’s OK,” Jared whispered, hoping to soothe the boy, “it was just a bad dream,” he moved closer, intending to sit on the edge of the bed when the teen scrambled away from him, shaking his head, tears streaming down his face, “Colin, what’s wrong?” Jared asked, confused, this had never happened before. Colin had always thrown himself _towards_ the older man, not away from him.  
  
“Please don’t,” Colin sobbed, “I… don’t, please. I’m... I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up.”  
  
_Shit, he must have wet the bed like he did when he was younger_ , Jared thought. He gave Colin a small smile and patted his leg over the covers, “It’s OK, buddy, accidents happen.”  
  
Colin’s eyes went wider, “No, no, don’t,” he pleaded as Jared reached to pull the covers off, “I… it’s not… shit!” the look on Colin’s face was imploring him to understand something, a blush creeping over his cheeks and neck, visible even in the moonlight.  
  
Suddenly, Jared got what the teen was trying to tell him without saying the words. The moaning, the thrashing, the tension of his body and the embarrassment… Colin hadn’t had an accident, he’d had a wet dream! “Oh,” he said, trying to sound calm even though his heart was thumping in his chest, “dude, don’t worry about it, happens to all of us at your age. I’ll just,” he stabs a thumb over his shoulder towards the door, “I’ll let you get cleaned up.”  
  
He left the room, pulling the door closed behind him and went to the hall closet to get fresh bedding. His throat felt dry and his face hot. He could still remember what it was like to be that age, many a night he’d woke up with his wet shorts and pyjamas sticking to him, covered in his own come. His mom didn’t bat an eyelash when his bedding made its way into the washing machine a lot more regularly, she simply patted him reassuringly on the back. His older brother told him it was cool, she didn’t make a big deal of it with him, either. They didn’t talk about it, not because their mom was bothered by the extra laundry but because she didn’t want to embarrass them, and that’s how he needed to be with Colin, now...and Jensen, too, of course.  
  
There was a soft snick of the bathroom door closing behind him. Jared sighed and pulled down a new set of sheets and a duvet cover as well as a towel to put on the bed if needs be. He went back into the boys’ room and found the bed already stripped, the bedding in a ball on the floor. He made up the bed, quickly, then carefully scooped up the soiled fabric and went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, gently, “I’m gonna put these in the wash, Colin, just bring your clothes down when you’re changed, OK?”  
  
He heard sniffles from the other side of the door and he could practically _hear_ the blush that must be spreading across Colin’s cheeks when he replied, “Yeah, OK, I’ll be down in a minute.”  
  
“No rush,” he replied before heading downstairs to the laundry room.  
  
It wasn’t long before he heard a shuffling behind him as he was pouring detergent and softener into the compartments on the washing machine. He turned to see Colin in fresh boxers and t-shirt, clutching his soiled clothes to his chest and avoiding Jared’s gaze.  
  
“They can go straight in,” Jared said, keeping his voice as light as possible, “it’s all set up. How about some hot chocolate since we’re both up?”  
  
Colin looked up, eyes still a little wet, then nodded, “Yeah, thanks,” he croaked.  
  
Jared patted his shoulder on the way past but said nothing, mostly because he didn’t know what to say. A few minutes later he stirred two large, steaming mugs of hot chocolate and pushed one over to Colin when he came in, “Nice and hot,” he said, “you wanna take it back to bed?”  
  
Colin shook his head and bit his lip, “Can I… is it OK if I sit up a while?”  
  
“Of course it is, sweetheart,” he swallowed, throat suddenly dry again, “are you OK?”  
  
Colin picked up his mug and offered a small, sheepish smile, “I’m about to die of embarrassment but other than that I’m good!”  
  
Jared took a step closer and automatically wrapped an arm around the teen’s shoulder, “I told you, it happens, nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
  
“Easy for you to say, you didn’t just wake up covered in your own come!” Colin snorted.  
  
Jared spoke without thinking, “True, it’s much more fun being covered in someone else’s, anyway!”  
  
Colin’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide in shock before he burst out laughing, causing Jared’s brain to register what he’d said. Heat bloomed in his cheeks even as he covered his face in embarrassment, “Shit,” he said around a shocked, breathy laugh of his own, “I can’t believe I just said that!” he looked back at Colin then, who was grinning, his own embarrassment seemingly forgotten.  
  
“Me neither, to be honest,” his grin morphed into a curious frown, “and anyway, how would you know?”  
  
Jared swallowed, he supposed he should have expected questions about his private life, sooner or later, he just thought it would be from his son. He looked into his mug and took a long drink of the rich hot chocolate, wrapping both hands around it as he licked the sweetness from his lips, “I guess that’s a fair question,” he drank again as he collected his thoughts, wondering the best way to explain that Jensen’s mom had been the only woman he’d slept with, all his other partners had been men. He’d loved her deeply in his own way, and when they found out she was pregnant there was never a question in Jared’s mind that he’d devote his life to their child, despite knowing that they’d never be a true couple - Jared was gay, he knew this deep down even before he slept with her.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Colin’s hand on his arm, “It’s OK, it’s none of my business, you don’t have to tell me anything. I’m gonna sit on the sofa with this,” he held up his mug, “I’m not really tired, now.”  
  
Jared nodded, grateful that he didn’t have to have this conversation at stupid o’clock in the morning, “Sure, go ahead.”  
  
The teen walked halfway to the living room before turning around, “Keep me company?” he asked, quickly adding, “It’s fine if you’re tired. You should go back to bed.”  
  
He _was_ tired, but the thought of climbing the stairs right now didn’t seem appealing but being close to Colin, did. Somehow that was always the case, as far back as he could remember, “I’m good, let’s see what crappy B movie is on Syfy channel, huh?”  
  
Colin’s face lit up, “Cool!” he said before rushing off to switch on the TV. Jared shook his head, a fond smile on his face, both boys were suckers for cheesy horrors but Colin was particularly fond of them, and it made Jared’s stomach flutter seeing the teen happy.  
  
By the time Jared had turned out the kitchen lights and made his way to the living room, Colin was sat in the centre of the sofa, the large fleece blanket they kept there draped over his body, shuffling into a comfortable position. He smiled up at Jared and patted the space next to him before flicking to the right channel.  
  
A few minutes later Jared was sat with his head resting on the back of the sofa, listening to the sounds of whatever the movie was, Colin’s body heat seeping into his side from where they’d pressed up close to both fit under the blanket. There was another one on the armchair but he didn’t have it in him to move, right now, he was too relaxed.

§

  
The first time Jared kissed Colin he was fifteen and it was anything but innocent. The line that he’d crossed two years ago had nothing on this - whereas that kiss had been soft, comforting and affectionate on Jared’s part, this one was wet, desperate and wanting from both sides. Even as he thrust his tongue into Colin’s waiting mouth he knew it was wrong, but he also knew he wanted it and now there was no going back...  
  
Jared slowly floated into consciousness, relishing the comfort and warmth he felt. He could tell he wasn’t in bed because he could feel the press of something soft all along his back - the sofa, then. He blinked his eyes open, slowly, the living room coming into focus slowly as the first of the daylight was spilling through the edges of the curtains. There was a warm weight curled up against him, and he didn’t have to look to know it was Colin. He remembered the hot chocolate, the blanket, the wet dream the teen had had which lead to them being down here instead of upstairs in their respective beds. He shifted slightly to look down to where Colin’s forehead was pressed against Jared’s chest, his hand curled into the older man’s t-shirt and he was breathing heavily.  
  
It took a little more time to register that Jared had both arms wrapped around Colin, one under his neck, the teen’s head resting in the crook of Jared’s elbow and Jared’s hand cupping the back of his head. The other arm stretched over the kid’s middle, and his hand... _shit, his hand was cupping Colin’s ass cheek_! His heart began to race as more details became clear, like the fact that Colin’s leg was thrown over one of his thighs and his hard dick was pressed up against Jared’s hip. Colin’s other hand was gripping the back of Jared’s thigh below where his own leg was hooked over him.  
  
Jared gasped when Colin rocked into his body, his cock leaking over his own boxers and leaving a damp patch on the bottom of the older man’s t-shirt. _He’s asleep and having another dream_ , Jared thought, until the teen lifted his head to look into the older man’s eyes. Jared’s morning wood twitched at the desperate look on the teen’s face, his cheeks flushed and sweat forming on his upper lip.  
  
“Jared,” he whispered, thrusting harder and pulling the man’s thigh closer to him, “please… tried not to wake you,” he said, the last word coming out as a moan as his hips sped up.  
  
“Shit, Colin,” Jared hissed as the teen’s motions caught the head of his cock, sending a spike of pleasure through him, “I thought you were asleep,” he said, unconsciously squeezing Colin’s ass cheek, “you have to stop.”  
  
“Can’t,” the teen panted, “so close…” he let go of Jared’s thigh and with what seemed like a great effort tipped his hips away from Jared’s hip. The older man was about to let him go because Colin was pulling away despite his words of protest, until he felt the back of the teens knuckles graze his bare belly where his t-shirt had ridden up, Colin pulling at his own boxers, and then Jared felt the hot, wet heat of the teen’s hard cock against his skin, and Jared couldn’t bring himself to loosen his grip. Colin let out an obscene moan, pulling Jared closer again as he pressed up against him, hips working faster now, “want you so much.”  
  
“Stop, Colin, stop,” he rasped, trying to move his own hips away but the back of the sofa prevented it. The teen was drawing in deep breaths, licking his lips and keeping eye contact with Jared as best he could, though his eyelids fluttered shut a little when he thrust harder. Despite his brain screaming at him to push the teen away, he found himself pulling the boy even closer, his own cock far too interested in the proceedings to stop, now, “shit, we can’t do this,” he said, rocking his hips to meet Colin’s and moaning at the look of bliss on the teen’s face, “this is wrong,” his voice was unsteady and rough with the desperate wave of lust that was hitting him from the smell and feel of the body in his arms and the glorious pressure on his dick, and he couldn’t stop.  
  
“Fuck,” Colin sobbed, more pre-some dribbling from his cock onto Jared’s belly and making his slide smoother, “God, Jared, kiss me, _please_!” he was pleading with his eyes and his body as well as his words. Jared looked at him, his glazed eyes nearly all pupil, candy pink lips swollen and slick, the sheen of sweat over his whole face now and the older man was lost. As had been the case since their first meeting, the pull of Colin was too strong for him to resist and he all but smashed their lips together.  
  
The teen let out a half moan, half whimper as Jared deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into Colin’s mouth, licking and tasting everywhere he could reach. He pulled the boy’s head closer and turned it to a better angle so he could push in deeper, pulling in sharp breaths through his nose as his desire ramped up and up. When he needed more air he drew back and tugged on Colin’s bottom lip before opening his eyes. The teen’s mouth hung open, lips swollen, cherry red and gorgeous, “Look at me,” he demanded, kneading Colin’s ass and pistoning his own hips at the same pace as his lover. The teen managed to look at him through half open eyes, he was shaking now, Jared’s belly getting wetter by the second, “come for me, baby, do it.”  
  
Colin thrust twice more and did just that, pumping hard onto Jared’s hip and belly in hot, wet spurts. He cried out and Jared swallowed the noises in another kiss, holding him tight until it was over, pushing his own hips into the limp but willing body, rolling them slightly so that Colin was almost on his back. Jared tongue fucked the teen’s mouth before having to wrench himself away to gulp down air seconds before he lost it, coming all over the teen’s belly and chest. He came and came, feeling light headed as he buried his face in Colin’s sweaty neck. When he was able to, he pushed himself up on shaky arms, resting his forearms either side of Colin’s head, sweeping his gaze over the teen’s face. He looked thoroughly fucked out, his sweaty hair stuck up in all directions, cheeks flushed, his inviting lips red and swollen, and he had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Jared’s stomach lurched at the smile, he’d done that, made Colin happy. He felt himself smiling back even when he knew he should be pulling away, apologising for taking advantage of the teen. One of Colin’s hands slipped from around Jared’s back and pushed the older man’s own sweaty hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. The grin changed to a look of pure love and awe and Jared’s insides wriggled. He opened his mouth to speak but had no clue what to say.  
  
Colin stroked his cheek and up his ribcage, simultaneously, “Shhh, don’t say anything, please. Let me have this, just for a minute. God, Jared,” he said, softly, “I’ve waited so long, love you so much.”  
  
The second time Jared kissed Colin it was tender and loving, and it lasted until the sun was fully up. Eventually they had to get up, wincing at the stickiness of their half dried come had glued them together. When Jared finally spoke, his voice was raw with emotion as he stroked Colin’s cheek, “Nobody else is ever going to understand this, you know that, right?”  
  
The teen’s eyes dimmed a little, worry creeping into them as a frown spread across his forehead. He gripped Jared’s upper arm, tightly, “I don’t care, it’s nobody else’s business,” he brought his other hand to Jared’s cheek, “please don’t take this away just when you finally feel it.”  
  
That crushing feeling of seeing the boy hurting pressed on Jared’s chest again and he shook his head, covering the hand on his cheek with his own, “I don’t know how to explain this, but it feels like,” he searched the teen’s face as if he could find the words written on it. After a few minutes he spoke again, “it sounds really cheesy but it feels like I’ve always been drawn to you. I mean not like,” he waves a hand between their crotches, “ _this_ , just something about you, even since Kindergarten.”  
  
Colin smiles, “You’re right, it is cheesy, but it’s true,” he shrugs, “I think I’ve been in love with you my whole life.”  
  
The third time Jared kissed Colin there’s a thud from the other side of the room as Jensen drops his coffee mug when he sees them, “DUDE!” Jensen shouted, “my dad, _seriously?_ ”  
  
Jared could swear his heart actually stops from fear before it pounds so hard he can feel it through his whole body, “Jen,” he croaks, “ _shit_ , this isn’t…I can explain,” he stops at the look on his son’s face. Jensen is looking between him and Colin with an understandably grossed out look, which turns into a confused frown the longer he stares at them.  
  
Jared jumps when Colin puts a hand on his thigh and wraps his other hand around the older man’s shoulder, pulling him in closer, “Seriously,” the teens says, voice bizarrely calm, “are you really all that surprised? Think about it…”  
  
Jensen looks between them a little longer and Jared starts to wonder why his son isn’t freaking out, because he certainly should be. “Jen,” he starts again, dropping his hand to cover Colin’s on his thigh, “we need to talk about this…”  
  
“Eww,” Jensen says, scrunching his face up and holding out a hand in front of himself, “I don’t want to know details, that’s gross!” he turns to look at Colin again. They share a look that has Jensen raising his eyebrows as he seems deep in thought before he rolls his eyes then shakes his head, “No, I guess I’m not surprised, it makes sense now. You’ve always been weirdly obsessed with him, you freak!” he turns to look at Jared, “Dad,” his face is deadly serious and Jared’s shared shitless, “how long has this been going on?”  
  
The very least he can do is tell his son the truth, “Jen, this was the first time, I swear.”  
  
He looks between them for what seems like an eternity, “OK,” he says with a shrug, “I believe you.”  
  
Colin clears his throat, “That’s it?” he says, confusion clear in his voice, “a shrug?”  
  
“What do you want me to say, Col? Is there a protocol for when you find out your best friend and your dad are disgustingly in love?” he visibly shudders and looks at Jared, “Dad, if I walk in on you two fucking you’re gonna be paying for my therapy until I’m thirty, got it?”  
  
Jared can only nod, dumbly, watching as Jensen picks up the mug he dropped and walks back into the kitchen.  
  
“What the fuck?” Jared asks, in a state of shock. Colin throws his head back and laughs until Jared punches him in the arm, “I’m serious, man, what the fuck?”  
  
Colin shrugs and smiles, “Guess you’re both pretty special, huh?” Jared’s lost for words, his head is still spinning. Soon the teen grimaces, “We really need a shower!”  
  
Jared can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation until Colin leans over and kisses him. It’s slow, deep with lots of tongue, full of love and Jared can’t get enough. As he kisses back, slipping his hand into Colin’s hair, he knows they’re going down a road that they shouldn’t be. He knows that this is all kinds of fucked up, but as his whole body aches just to have this wonderful person in his life, he knows that somehow, it’s going to be OK.


End file.
